Isaac Slade
| Origin = Boulder, Colorado, U.S. | Instrument = Vocals, piano, guitar | Spouse = Anna Slade | Death_date = | Genre = Piano rock, pop rock, alternative rock | Occupation = Vocalist, musician, songwriter | Years_active = 2002–present | Religion = Christian | Label = Epic, Sony | Associated_acts = Ember, The Fray | Website = thefray.net | Notable_instruments = Piano, guitar, keyboard }} Isaac Edward Slade (born May 26, 1981) is an American musician and the lead vocalist, main songwriter, pianist, and co-founder of Denver-based piano rock band The Fray. Life and career Early years Slade was born in Denver, Colorado and raised in the Denver area with his family, which included both parents—who were missionaries from the same family—and two younger brothers, Caleb and Micah. He also lived for a time in Guatemala due to his parents' profession, where he studied at Interamerican School in the city of Quetzaltenango. The Slade family are of Slovakian descent. He attended Faith Christian Academy in Arvada, Colorado and later attended the University of Colorado, Denver as a music and entertainment industry studies major. He received a Bachelor of Music. Slade started singing when he was eight years old, and began playing the piano at 11, after temporarily losing his voice. He wrote his first song when he was 16 and learned to play guitar when he was in high school. The Fray Formation and early stages Slade joined Ember, a band which consisted of Slade and his future The Fray band-mates Dave Welsh and Ben Wysocki. The band soon dissolved, and later, in the spring of 2002, Slade ran into former school-mate and vocalist/guitarist Joe King in a record store. The two began regular jam sessions, which led to writing songs. They later added Slade's younger brother, Caleb, on bass and Zach Johnson on drums. Johnson soon left to attend an art school in New York, while Caleb was fired. This caused a rift in Slade's relationship with his brother. Dave Welsh and Ben Wysocki re-joined Slade and King, to form The Fray. In the same year, the newly formed band released Movement EP, and in 2003, they released Reason EP to some local critical acclaim, particularly by Denver's Westword alternative newsweekly. Despite these reviews, the band struggled to launch a single. Denver radio station KTCL rejected eight of their songs before the band decided to submit "Cable Car". The song found airplay on a KTCL radio show highlighting local bands and the radio station received a large number of requests for it soon thereafter. The band changed the name of the song to "Over My Head (Cable Car)", and by the end of 2005, it had become KTCL's most played song of the year. Personal life On October 29, 2013, Isaac and his wife, Anna, announced via The Fray's ''Facebook page that they were expecting their first child in the spring of 2014. On April 17, 2014, they announced the birth of their son, Judah Alexander Slade, via The Fray's Facebook photos. Charity work Slade performed on the 2010 remake of the 1985 charity single, "We Are the World". He joined 85 other artists on February 1, 2010 to record the track for the victims of the 2010 Haiti earthquake. On October 27, 2013, Slade and The Fray played at the Colorado Flood Benefit Concert that raised nearly $500,000 for victims of the flood. Influences Slade stated in an interview that one of the first songs that inspired him was "Swallowed" by Bush, and that the lyrics and tune had moved him enough to pursue his career In a post on AOL Radio Blog, he wrote: "As a boy 'Swallowed' was my siren's song. I was a sheltered church child and here's this man talking about living the life his way, doing whatever he felt like doing. Bush wasn't allowed in my house either, which made it that much more mysterious." His other musical influences include Nine Inch Nails, Queen, Radiohead, R.E.M., Counting Crows, U2, and Led Zeppelin. References Category:1981 births Category:American rock singers Category:American rock pianists Category:The Fray members Category:Musicians from Denver, Colorado